


Take Your Red Card and Shove It

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Extortion, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Katarina takes moonlighting as a referee as an opportunity to get crooked and make some money on the side, but when her unfairly harsh penalties lead to Lucian's team losing, he brings his teammates Alistair and Maokai, along with team water boy Gragas, into the ref's locker room to give the cheater a piece of their mind. Commission for simo09.





	

"Red card! Off the field, Lucian!" Katarina yelled, holding it up high and aggressively waving toward him to hit the showers. She blew into her whistle, finding it hard not to smirk around the metal as she shifted her gaze over to the opposite benches, and to the slowly nodding coach of the other team. Katarina had no problem playing the referee, especially given how nice her ass looked in short shorts, but she didn't care much for the sanctity of the rules, and she had taken the bribe offer with gusto and an utter lack of shame.

The crowd all at once began to erupt in a sea of vicious boos, but she brushed them all off, even as the other players began to yell and argue with her. The fans weren't happy. Nobody was, save for the over dramatic player lying on the ground and faking an injury as he hammed up a simple collision into something brutal. There were few fans of the decision and the screams of harsh words toward Katarina filled the air, but nothing was able to shake her from her red carding of Lucian as she held steady, her free hand reaching around her back to grab the hilt of her knife her knife as she stood there and stared them down harshly. There was no relenting, and she wasn't the least bit shy to hold her weapon up in open threatening of what would happen if they got any more aggressive in their arguing. Not conventional reffing, but she'd make her point any way she had to.

Lucian went to the locker room, and from there, the game descended into chaos. Maokai was red carded moments later, and the massive, hulking tree had been chosen as the team's goalie for a good reason. His overblown frame made getting a goal on them almost impossible, but with him gone and a normal sized person in the net, suddenly the goals kept coming, made no easier by the disproportionate favour she showed the other team with constant penalty kicks. Alistair followed, the minotaur having been the most fearsome defensive force anyone on the field had ever witnessed with his speed and size alone, but he was soon out too, robbing the team of three star players in a single fell swoop.

The corruption could not have been more obvious if she was waving a fat stack of bills into the air instead of cards, and she cheated and mugged her way to where she had been paid to get the game. The lead shortened and then vanished, and before long, the aggrieved team was staring at a scoreboard that read so deeply out of their favour that it was like a different game had been played altogether.

With the winning team celebrating noisily and the losing team hanging their heads in pure shame, Katarina strutted her way off the field happily, smiling wide as she headed back to the referee locker room with a smile broad across her face, one that grew more and more with each step once she was out of view. She'd been paid up front as an assurance, but the deal had very lucrative for her; if the outcome was assured, she'd get a tidy little sum extra, but if her "services" were needed, she'd be paid for her decisions, and she had utterly dismantled the other team and refereed her way to the heftiest payday she'd seen in a long time. And all over a game of football. It was incredible to her, and she could not have been happier to head back and settle in for the exciting day of collecting not only on her pay, but on all the money she'd placed on the outcome of the game as well for a thoroughly loathsome double dipping of insider corruption.

"Now, just to get my wig on and go collect at the wind--fuck." Katarina stepped into her locker room, having been ready to make a quick change into some clothes and the disguise she'd placed the bet under--because she wasn't a fucking idiot who would open herself up to such obvious signs she was crooked--before heading out with her bag. But her bag had been tossed up to the top of the ceiling lights, and in the room stood Lucian, Maokai, Alistair, and the team's water boy Gragas, all staring with cross looks at her. "Boys," she said, eyes going wide as tried to play it off as a delightful surprise. But as she did so, she reached a hand slowly back toward the blade held in a back sheath.

Lucian was too quick on the take as he leaned forward and grabbed her by that wrist, dragging her into the locker room and throwing her into the middle of the four of them, and she knew this was a bad place to be in. Sending them back to the locker room had given the exiled players time to lie in wait and plot for her. "That was some good refereeing out there," Lucian said dryly. "You played it all very fairly for someone who just bet a hefty sum against us."

"But your bag is all the way up there now," Alistair snarled. "Don't think about trying to grab it though; your ticket isn't in there anymore. And if you want it back, then you're going to have to start making some apologies."

Katarina kept nervous watch on all four of them at once, head turning about as she kept her wits about her. She could, in theory, have thrown a dagger toward the door, jumped up to grab her back, and blinked out of the room to get ahead start on the others. But if her ticket wasn't in there then it wasn't going to do her much good; she had too much money tied up in that bet to just walk away from it. "I think I know where you boys are about to go with this," she said with a rumble in her throat as she stared bitterly around at them.

"Then you'd better hit your knees," Gragas laughed.

With a snarl, the redhead sank down slowly to her knees, wincing as she got ready for what was probably the easiest route to take to get them to work through their anger. She had been hoping for a quick escape, but she wasn't going to get one, it seemed. Better to work it off now with "favours" rather than get jumped and attacked afterward; she was coming to learn that football fans were lunatics; maybe getting hatefucked by a group of angry athletes was better than having to take any stupid risks out there. In some insane way, this was the safest place she probably could have been.

Which didn't exactly make having a thick black cock slammed down her throat much easier.

Katarina's eyes had been mostly on Alistair as she got down to her knees, fearful of what the minotaur must have been packing, and it gave Lucian the opening he needed to shove his cock balls deep into her mouth with a single stroke, taking advantage of her gaze being elsewhere as he grabbed hold of her and groaned, cackling wickedly as he pressed happily into her mouth and immediately started to facefuck her. Hands grabbed either side of her head as she was brutally taken, staring up at Lucian with an appalled gaze. She couldn't believe his gall as he hammered her throat, such an immediate and harsh way to treat her that she simply did not deserve in the least--or as far as her twisted mind was concerned if nothing else. But there he was, his revenge being a brutal and harsh use of her mouth.

There was nothing proud about choking on a cock, and the high that Katarina had been riding on as she played her crooked game was starting to falter now as Lucian throatfucked her without mercy, the noises she made around his fat dick as it slammed down her gullet proving more twistedly 'intimate' than she ever wanted to have to be. Sex was something Katarina prided on keeping to her terms, but there she was having to not only use her body as an apology chip, but to be held accountable for her actions; neither were things she was very fond of doing, and she angrily stared up at Lucian, receiving in response only a wide smirk as he ravaged her without care.

Her eyes closed as she tried to focus on just enduring the harshness of what he was doling out to her. There was a whole lot more to this than she was ready to handle, and even more sinister as the way that she had spotted things out the corner of her eye that she would rather not have to face or confront, shutting it all away as she did her best to keep her gaze forward and her thoughts away from the stresses and pleasures of what waited for her, trying to boil down her world only to the thick, aching cock slamming down her throat again and again. The frustrations that came from that weren't good, but they were better than what awaited her.

Lucian pulled her off of his cock far too quickly for her liking, and she felt another hand grabbing her hair, tugging on the long red locks as she was pulled quickly off to the side and right into what she had been dreading, as Maokai's cock slammed down her throat next. The mighty tree's thick cock pushed down her throat next, and she was even less ready for this dick as it slammed down deep, making her shiver and buck about in frustration as she was taken. The merciless pace with which she was fucked didn't slow down as Maokai picked up where his teammate left off, except the hulking treant's cock was even larger and an even greater struggle to choke down.

Katarina could have gone her entire life without tasting treant cock and been happier for it. Thankfully, it wasn't harsh, dried bark scraping the lining of her throat, warm and softer, fleshier, but still possessing a strange quality to it that served to make the frustrating pace of thorough oral abuse no less entertaining for her, as she kept her eyes closed, refusing to open them and actually give Maokai the privilege of seeing the struggle in her gaze. She wasn't going to let him enjoy that, wasn't going to let them see her struggle to handle all of it. There was no way she could give them that pleasure, and she held out harshly against the urging thrusts and the attempts to break her will down.

Another pull back, and this time, she was sucking the water boy's cock. Gragas slammed his thick cock right down her throat, treating her to another level of frustration as his dick was just like the man; a bit lengthier than normal, but with a simply unbearable girth. Katarina's throat bulged as the drunkard fucked her face, laughing and grabbing hard at her hair as he slammed into her, making her choke louder as she tried to handle it all and failed miserably. Her eyes were open now as she stared up at the four aggrieved footballers, all laughing and mocking her as they pushed the crooked ref back into what they felt was her place, and did so with a harsh and carelessly brutal method.

Drool ran down her chin as she was facefucked, unable to swallow with her throat plugged up by cock, and it left her feeling lowly. The sounds she made weren't dignified or normal or even assuring to make, but she wasn't able to do anything about that as she endured the harsh treatment and the vulgar use of her body for their own pleasures. She wanted to do something to stop this, wanted to reach for her knife and start swinging, but she had to at least find out where her ticket was first. This felt almost like prostitution, except instead of selling herself for pay she was trying to get back what was rightfully hers, and that humiliating note ignited a flare of anger within her that she knew was not going to die out any time soon.

She was pulled off of Gragas's cock and given a few harsh slaps across the cheek with the fat dick, saliva smearing across her face as she coughed and shivered, treated to the humiliated back and forth of a dick striking her face. She felt low, like a common gutter whore rather than the proud military nobility that she by all rights truly was, but as she sought to try and shirk away from the abuse, she felt the hand grabbing her head, and dread set in.

Alistair came next, and it had been what Katarina was feared most as he pulled her forward, slammed her down onto the aching horsecock that stood so large that she didn't know how she even managed to get her jaw around it. Her throat bulged more as she took it, eyes going wide and bugging out as she was treated to a different kind of facefuck by the most endowed member of her assailant. Rather than thrusting into her mouth like the others have, he gripped a big handful of hair and guided her back and forth along his cock brutally, dragging her along his cock and making her suck him down deeper rather than doing all the work himself.

The noises she made went beyond embarrassing and to almost inhuman as she gargled and choked on the meaty cock, hardly able to stay conscious amid the aggressive treatment she was given, the harsh way Alistair claimed her, all with an eager grin as he relished in the thorough abuse of her mouth. She was helpless to stop this, unable to fight against what was being done to her as they treated her like a piece of meat, and she was quickly finding that the steep cost of making her apologies was maybe more than the worth of what her bed had been.

Once Alistair had thoroughly swabbed her throat with the tip of his cock he pulled back, leaving Katarina to cough and gasp for air once more, but she wasn't a big enough fool to think they were done with her as she sputtered, staring at them all leerily as she waited for the other shoe to drop. "Is that the worst you've got?" she asked, ragged and clearly trying to play it off smugly, but she wasn't going to let them see her willingly break as her face turned defiant and she invited them to do their worst to her, refusing to let them have that satisfaction.

They passed her head back and forth after that, laughing as they tried to fuck the boldness right out of her with harsh slams into her mouth, plunging down her throat with their cocks and relishing in the sound of her choking, in the way that she was humiliated and dragged low by the harsh, lusty use of her pretty face. The feeling was definitely dragging her down as she felt the way they manhandled her, passing her around like a party favour as they took turns slamming down her gullet and mocked for her the way she choked on their big dicks. As she was taken by one cock, she'd have another dick or two slapping across her face to help keep her "in her place", and it felt like they were almost daring her to take out her knives and start cutting motherfuckers down, but she knew that they weren't.

"Is this worth your payday, bitch?" Gragas asked, drunkenly slurring as his "sports drink" hit him hard. He forced his cock down deep, the thick shaft hammering into her bulging throat, which was slapped against by a heavy pair of balls dangling low and slapping against her neck and her collarbone as he went. He then passed her off to Lucian, who held her head in place and hammered down her gullet while Alistair draped his cock across her upper face, threatening her with what was to come next, and once he'd had a few slams in the minotaur took his turn while Maokai and Gragas slapped their cocks onto either side of her cheek.

It was the same old thing again and again, going in circles as her head spun and her breaths became more taxed, laboring to keep herself intact as they moved with the express, lurid purpose of trying to tear her down as much as they could. She was in no position fight against them but she knew that she had to press on and hold out somehow against all of it, that she couldn't let them win. There had to be some way to keep them from enjoying their smug victory over her, and she was going to find it, somehow, going to win over them and keep from giving them the fucking satisfaction of shattering her.

But there was little she could do to keep them from getting off. Lucian came first, groaning as he pulled out of her mouth, cock swatting down across her face again as he marked her with her own spit before he loosed his massive load all over her face, streaking her cum with thick shots of warm spunk that made her narrow her eyes in pure fury as she stared scandalized up at him. Nobody came on her face. She simply refused to let them, which had made this such a cruel thing to have to endure, facials being a sing of submission in her eyes. Of humiliation, and Katarina was not the kind of woman who submitted.

And yet, wasn't she doing just that?

Gragas followed, slamming down her gullet and working his cock to its limit before pulling back and hosing her face down again, his chode firing off thick shots of spunk made only worse when he tilted his girthy dick down and blasted her cleavage next with even more cum, leaving her to feel it wet her top and slide down into her as she was treated to a gooier end than she would have ever wanted to endure. Maokai followed, not even needing to take her mouth as he just stroked himself to completion in front of her and blasted her with a massive wad of sap-like cum, even stickier than the others and feeling like glue against her features.

Alistair was the last one, fucking her mouth brutally with his horsecock as he stared at the already soiled and cum splattered Noxian, at the fire in her gaze as she gargled on his cock. There was a power in the position he held. One that he had little intention of surrendering as he hammered into her without mercy or care, giving her the roughest treatment he could as eh waited until that very began to dim in her eyes. Not from the weakening of her will, but from the lack of air as he plugged her throat with his cock and forced her to endure the harshest of oral experiences before finally he pulled out, making her cough once more as he came all over her face a final time. His massive cock erupted like a hose, spraying cum all across her hardened features, through her crimson hair, down to her tits once more.

Four big loads covered her, but there was so much more than the cum of four normal men splattering her upper body as she stared in fury at all of them, indignant and ready to murder them all for what they had done to her. "There," she said curtly through gritted teeth, ragged and panting as she tried to steady herself. "I sucked your cocks, and I feel ill. You got what you wanted, now give me my ticket back." She needed that paper more than anything, and this had only further pushed her to that desperate point. "Give it to me!"

"Not yet," Maokai said, snarling as he brought one of his trunk-like limbs down, grabbing hold of her and easily dragging her over to one of the benches, nearly throwing her forward as he bent her over it roughly and brought his other massive hand down onto her ass. The very short and revealing shorts she wear hugged her round, taut behind lovingly, and she yelled as he swatted at her.

"Business isn't settled until we get to fuck you," Lucian said, stepping forward and giving her ass a slap too before he pulled her shorts down, dropping them to the floor and giving her bare, pale rear another slap. She yelped in worry as the realization hit that they weren't done with her yet, and she wasn't ready for the kind of cruelty they were about to dish out to her.

Lucian started off again, slamming his cock into her pussy and making her howl as she took it all in. His dick had been intimidatingly large until she'd endured the others, but perspective had robbed her of noticing just how hung he was until he slammed back into her and started to fuck her again, slamming into her pussy and treating her to a savage, harsh fucking from the outset. She yelped in surprise as his cock filled her, stretching her twat out around his dick and forcing her to feel all of the strength and fury behind his thrusts. Lucian was a man possessed, driven by a harsh need to fuck her deep and fast as he vented all of his anger over the lost game, and he wasn't going to stop until his balls were empty and his head was settled.

Bent over a bench with her face covered in cum and a cock reaming her, Katarina felt low. Lower than she ever had before, like some common street whore getting turned out right there in the middle of a tavern for all to see. She may have lacked the voyeurs, but she had come from the heights of Noxian military society and the feeling now of being dragged so low and pushed into a state of agony and submission was not one she took easily. It was a hard pill to swallow and she simply didn't know how to take any of it, the brutal fucking and the use of her body just too much for her to process. There was no control to be in and no way to turn things back around, and such a position was utterly foreign to her.

With his hands coming down again and again onto her ass, Lucian held nothing back, going all out in the rough violation of Katarina's body as he fucked his anger out. It felt amazing and utterly cathartic, but even better still was knowing that she was coming to regret this, that he was pulling her down into thorough, overwhelming humiliation with his all-out violation of her tight body, right up until that final moment. He could hear her howl as his cock erupted inside of her, the frustration that came from knowing his seed was pumping deep and fast into her twat and marking her with a deep, shuddering sensation that she did not want to ever have to acknowledge.

Gragas followed, waddling over to Kat and slamming into her next, and she whined as he stretched her out even wider around his girthy, fat cock. At least Lucian was a proud and composed man; Gragas was an overweight drunkard, and the fact that he was now fucking her left Katarina feeling utterly disgusted as he had his way with her. She tried to think about her prize money, but she wasn't even sure it was worth it anymore. She may have been better off having cut her losses from the beginning and accepting the hefty payday that she'd be getting no matter what as she found her dignity stripped down with each slam forward from the corpulent brewer.

The feeling of his nuts slapped against her clit was especially sinister. They weren't fucking her for her pleasure, but a twisted swell within her was beginning to guide her into something that she feared more than any other worldly event, and it came to horrible fruition from pure friction alone, the simply truths of biology undoing her as she came, screaming in agony and pleasure all at once as she found herself climaxing against her will. Helpless to stop it but feeling all of the laughter ringing through the locker room, Gragas added on to the humiliation with another creampie and a few strikes upon her ass that made it jiggle far too much.

Maokai rolled her over onto her back before he took his turn, making her yell in shock as she stared up, her head slumping down to the floor as her lower body was held upright to reach the treant's dick and whatever the rest of her body did was of no concern to anyone. She could feel the eyes on her now as the treant ploughed her, the heaving of her breasts drawing plenty of very unwanted attention from the perverted men all still standing there with their cocks hard and watching her hungrily, like they weren't actually done with her, like they had more things still in mind to subject her body to. And how could she tell them to fuck off without incurring more wrath as she "repaid" them for her transgressions?

The treant dick was the largest Katarina had ever taken by far--a record she knew would soon be broken, for as much as she wasn't ready for it to be--and the noise she made said as much eagerly. She didn't speak though; she was refusing to use words and give them the satisfaction of hearing her speak as she struggle to just hold herself together and be as silent as possible. There was no easy way to handle it though, as Maokai's powerful thrusts shook her body, the creaking of his wooden limbs thankfully at least giving her some cover as her breath raced and her body twisted. She was being ogled and stared at with an intensity that burned too hotly for her to bear, but she remained powerless against them, and knew she was best off just letting them watch, for fear of what drawing attention or ire would bring her instead.

There were few sensations that Katarina was as eager to forget as feeling all of that sticky tree cum flooding her pussy. It felt like sap as it coated her inner walls and her womb, filled her already satisfied and dripping pussy with its warmth and left her feeling utterly sickened as she was let go of, crumpling back down with her lower back resting on the bench and her head down on the floor as she lay there shivering and panting, three loads pumped into her gaping twat and leaving her to leak with their cum as she lay there and hoped that somehow, some way, there was going to be a distraction to keep Alistair from fucking her.

But powerful minotaur hands seized her body and dragged her up before she could do anything to save herself, and she yelled as she was lifted into the air entirely by the mighty bull man and slammed right down onto his massive cock. Any attempt at silence broke right there as Katarina let out a powerful scream, twisting and contorting against the cruel touch as he began to fuck her, once more using his strength to guide her along his cock rather than thrust. She felt like a sex toy, just a light cock sleeve being guided up and down the mammoth dick as he stretched her out and fucked her deep, each slam down that impaled her atop the mighty horsecock forcing her to feel him bottoming out, and she wasn't the least bit ready to handle this.

Alistair grunted as he stared at Katarina, watched her rag doll atop his dick as he held onto her, the motion of lifting her up and down his cock clearly not lost on her given the shame spread across her expression, the weak whimpering noises she made. "I'm ruining you," he said harshly, and the words echoed deep within her mind as she realized how true it was, her body pushed to its limit with his massive penetration and the harsh reality creeping up on her just in time for her to feel another sickening swell of orgasmic relief wash over her again. It was wrong, but she could do nothing to help it as she came, her pussy spasming around the invading horsecock as he groaned, pulling her up off of his dick at the last second and carelessly letting her fall down against one of the lockers, slumped in place as he pointed his cock toward her and once more let his orgasm loose, spraying a massive load all over her body. It got into her hair, across her skin, in her clothes, and she knew that nothing short of an hour of showing was going to scrub the smell of cock off of her now.

They all laughed again. "Now, the score is settled," Gragas laughed, but not before his softening cock swatted her cheek one final time. "Lucian, give her her stub back."

Maokai reached for the bag hanging from the ceiling and dropped it by Katarina. "You'll need the clothes in here more than ever," he noted, garnering no hollow laugh from the woman who lay there shivering and humiliated. They had proven their point too harshly to her, and now she was left staring off into the distance, her pussy abused and leaking cum as she lay there, an absolute mess.

She'd thought the worst was over. That there was no single act of humiliation that could do any worse for her than what had already been done. They had fucked her mouth and her pussy, mocked her through all of it and humiliated her for what they had blackmailed and extorted her into doing. But that was before Lucian opened up one of the lockers, grabbing the paper saying how much she had bet, and presented it to her. Except the paper had been torn up into dozens of pieces, and the men laughed as he sprinkled the tattered remains of her bill of betting onto her ravaged and cum-covered body, the trickling bits of paper clinging to the spunk as they left her there on the hollow note that stung deepest of all.

Using her body as a bartering chip to regain what was rightfully hers had been bad enough, but now the bits of paper that covered the bukkaked Noxian left her with the emptiness of knowing that she'd done it all for nothing at all.


End file.
